


Near Miss

by amyfortuna



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Character Death Fix, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-08
Updated: 2006-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't happen, but almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Near Miss

Wash saw the Reavers following hard, firing spears from their odd bow-like arrangement on top of their ship. As Serenity spun around, he held onto the wheel with a firm grip.

"I'm a leaf on the wind!", he exclaimed, and dived off the seat just in time to miss the spears flying through the front window of the ship.

"Watch how I soar!" Wash peered up from the safety of the lower deck, unhurt.

"Honey, you missed that by a bare nanosecond", Zoe said. "We gotta get out of here."

More spears crashed through. "We gotta crawl." And they did. Bent low to the ground, Mal, Zoe, and Wash crawled out through the door, where Kaylee and Jayne were already unbuckled and preparing everyone to get going.

"Grab every gorram weapon you can, Jayne!" Mal shouted. "Especially the grenades."

They all tumbled out into the dim light of the landing strip and raced for the door, on the way to whatever Fate held in store for them.


End file.
